Mac n' Cheese n' Movies
by Nf2752
Summary: Namine can't wait for her first date with just Roxas! No Sora, no Kairi, just the guy she loves, but will it be what she wants? You'll just have to read to find out!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or **_**The Lion King.**_

A/N: I've felt in a super RokuNami mood lately, so I made this piece. I was inspired by this Skillet song that I can't remember the name of. Anyway, I'll let you read it. I hope you like it! Please review! Thanks!

* * *

Mac n' Cheese n' Movies

Oh, I can't wait! I'm going on a date with Roxas! No Sora, no Kairi, just me and Roxas. I have no idea what he's got in mind; he just said to meet him at his house. I'm so excited! I wonder what he's going to have us do? Maybe dinner or a movie? Maybe both? I can't wait! I mean we've had dates before, but they're usually double dates with Sora and Kairi, not that they aren't wonderful. Any who...oop...hooray! It's time to go!

"Bye Mom and Dad, I'll be at Roxas'," I grab my scarf as I zip out the door. His house isn't far, only a five minute drive, but with the snow maybe ten.

Alright, so it was seven and I didn't speed...much. Hmm...only Roxas' car is here. I wonder where his parents are. Oh well. I walk up and knock on the wreath-covered door.

"Naminé! I'm so glad you're...why are you wearing a dress?"

"Wha...Roxas what do you mean?"

"Nami, I sent you a text saying to come in your PJs. Didn't you see it?" I pull out my small phone. Oh...there's a text from Roxas...right after...his call about the date. Okay, let's see..._Oh, and Nami, wear your PJs. See you soon! -Rox :)_

"Oh...I guess...I should've checked that."

"Oh well, it's alright, come on let's get you out of the cold."

"Wagh...Roxas careful...wearing a dress here," my socks skid along the floor as he pulls me toward their living room. We...er...I slide to a stop at the edge of his living room. "So...what...are we going to do?"

"Well, I was thinking we'd start out making a tent with some chairs and bed sheets in front of the tv. Then I was going to make some Mac n' Cheese for the two of us. I have some board games and movies for the rest of the night. I hope that's okay!" Wow, he really went all out. I guess this can be romantic...

"Okay..." I nod and step into the room with him. You know, he looks nice in his PJs. I wish I had seen that text...I spent an hour getting ready when I could've just worn sweatpants or something. Okay, he's moving chairs, I guess that's what we're doing first. I put on a smile and join him. Come on Naminé this'll be fun. You're getting to spend time with Roxas.

"Here Nami," I grab the sheet end that he tosses to...okay so I tried to catch it. "Sorry, Nami..." his laughter spreads to me under this sheet.

"Nice throw Roxas," I stand there under the sheet giggling before I eventually decide to take it down. This time with a real smile we pull our sheets over the chairs and make our little fort.

"Here you go! Which side do you want?" Wow...he's really thought of everything, pillows, blankets and plenty of other stuff.

"Um...I don't care...which do you want?" I take the pillow and blanket he's holding out.

"Okay, well I'll take this side here," he points to the left side, so I put all my stuff on the right. He comes up right beside me and lays his pillow and blanket down right against mine. Oh...okay...I won't say no to a kiss...oh no...I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I don't feel as embarrassed now given the small red patches on Roxas' face. Our laughs fill the tent we've made. We slow down after a little while. "Heh...I'm...going to go make the mac n' cheese. You can watch tv if you want." Roxas slips out of our tent with me behind. Handing me the remote, he heads off to the kitchen.

He's back in about twenty minutes with a plate of white, gooey, cheese-covered macaroni.

"Here you go Nami! It's my special recipe. I make it when it's just Ven and me." I'm not much of a macaroni and cheese kind of person, but I don't want to tell him that. He takes his with him back toward our sheet-covered room. I go with my macaroni and slip back under the covering. Let's give this a try...I take a bite, breaking the tiny strands of cheese hanging from my fork. Hmm...not the meal I was hoping for, but it's really good.

"Well? What'd ya think?"

"Itfd relwe goo..."

"Wha?" I can't believe just did that with a mouth full of macaroni. Trying to suppress the blush, I swallow.

"I said, it's really good." I cover my mouth while I laugh. He smiles before full on laughing. "Hey! It's not that funny!" Now I can't stop laughing.

"Sorry, Nami, but it kinda is. Hey do you wanna watch a movie?"I wonder what he's picked.

"That sounds great." I make sure to swallow the entire bite before I talk.

"How's about this one? It's one of my favorites!" Roxas holds up a small blue lined case. Is that a lion on the front? Oh, it's _The Lion King_, it's an old Disney movie that I watched when I was a kid. I was hoping for something more romantic, but if that's what he wants, it'll be fine with me.

"Okay," I nod. A huge smile appears on his face, and that's why I agree to things like this. I love seeing him smile, and his eyes sparkle when it gets really wide. I just love it. Within the next few moments, the movie's started and a sun rises on the tv screen.

We sit here and eat for a while without saying anything. We smile at each other every couple of minutes, but other than that we don't say much. That is until about halfway through the movie.

"Ooh Nami! We should sing along with the movie!" He can't be...

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!" He really is...singing, "Come on Nami!"

"Ha...kuna matata?" I offer slowly.

"Come on Nami, like this Hakuna Matata!" Aw...what the heck,

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna-"

"Hakuna Matata!" Wait...why didn't he...oh...

"Nami!" Uh oh, he's laughing... "The song ended..." ack...the heat's going back to my cheeks...this is why I don't..."but you sounded amazing!"

"Well, you helped. We really harmonized there for a bit." I match his smile.

"You mean between my screeching?" He gets us laughing every time.

"It sounded good Roxas," I widen my smile. Perfect ending...his lips on mine.

"I love you Nami," we split apart.

"I love you too...Roxas." Best date ever.


End file.
